Utopia Stage
by Momotaros Hawking
Summary: This story talks about a boy turned from a pathetic coward into a manager of the Vocaloid. But it doesn’t end here as the boy discover more things behind the creation of the Vocaloid. Were they created just for entertainment purpose? Or is there something else?
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

**Vocaloid Fanfic: Utopia Stage**

 **( Miku x OC )**

 ***Notes: I don't own Vocaloid, it belongs to Crypton Future Media, while I only own my OC**

 _Author notes*_

 _I've been having an idea of writing a fanfic about Vocaloid for a while, so here it is._

 _Now about my other story SJ, don't worry, I'm still working on it, but expect the update will be slower._

 _So anyway I hope you'll enjoy this story._

 **Chapter One: Encounter**

 **First person**

 **? POV**

Wandering down the cold street in Tokyo on the dusk of Christmas Eve, snow gently falls on my black hoodie and jeans, the winter wind blew toward where I'm standing, sending chills down my body, I inhale deeply and exhale the hot air from my lungs as I shuffled my hand into my pocket.

As I continue to walk through the street, a poster emerged at the corner of my eye and it caught my attention, coming to a halt, I turn my head and look closely at the poster " Utopia Stage: Make your debut on Christmas Eve!" was printed on the poster.

 **Flashback**

"Why?" a blonde female asked as she looked at me with her sapphire eyes " Sorry Misagi..." I said while avoiding eye contact with her " I don't think I can perform with my hands trembling like this after all..." I raised my shaking left hand up " But we practice so much, did you forgot the time we practice together?" The female named Misagi said as tears start to roll off her cheek.

" This is different! This is a performance in front of the crowds, I just can't do it, I can't bear the pressure, what if my hand tremors while playing? What i-" before I can finish my sentence, I was punched in the face as I fall on the ground " Enough! If that's your decision, then fine, go live your life under the shadow, you coward." the blue hair teen glared at me with his ocean blue eyes " You're pathetic." He spat as he turned around and left, with Misagi following behind crying.

" Akira..." I muttered as I see both of my friends slowly vanished from my sight.

 **Present**

Without realizing, I was staring at the poster with tears rolling down my eyes, but thanks to my hood, no one noticed it.

I wiped the tears away with my sleeve as I sighed, ah how could I ever forget, five years ago on this day, I've made a decision leading me to lose two of my best friend and the chance of making the debut of our little band, which I eventually regretted and even hated myself for making that choice.

No matter how many times I've told myself the past is the past, but yet I can't get over with it, I start playing again so that I could ease myself, but there's still weight remained on my shoulders.

I let out a small laugh, Akira was right, I'm a coward, a pathetic one indeed.

I let out another sigh, I turn my head back to the direction I was walking, just when I was about to leave a feminine voice caught my attention.

"What should I do? Everyone has their own debut and tours in other places, but without his help, I won't be able to perform..." That pick up my interest, I wonder what trouble she's having.

I turn around to search the source of that voice, then I found it, she was a couple meters away, pretty sure she's a teenager, she had turquoise eyes, long turquoise twin tail that goes all the way down her knees tied with pink square shaped ribbon which seems to be floating in air, I couldn't help but gawk at her hair, hey it's not something you'll see daily.

She's wearing a black headset, hoodie that matches her hair color, black skirt, boot all the way up to her knees. It took few seconds before I realized she's looking at my direction, after a few more seconds I realized she's looking at the electric guitar carried on my back.

She rushed toward me and hold my hands with sparks in her eyes " You play electric guitar right?" " Well, Yea." I replied awkwardly " Oh right I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Hatsune Miku, and I need your help." " Eh?"

 **A Week Ago**

 **Miku's POV**

" I'm sure you already know, but your debut is around the corner." A man in black suits calmly informed us, he's Kuroto, currently our manager " Yea I know, I'm sure we're going to ace our debut together!" A short yellow-haired girl yelled as she cheerfully jiggled up and down, she's Kagamine Rin, someone I considered as a " little sister " to me.

Kuroto sighed as he rubs his hand against his black hair " I'm afraid Crypton had different plans for you." " What do you mean." A yellow-haired boy joined the conversation, standing next to Rin, he's Kagamine Len, she's Rin's brother, also as my " little brother "

" Crypton had told me that you'll be having your debut in different places, CV 01 you'll be going to Tokyo, CV 02 and CV 03 you'll be going to Osaka." Kuroto said with his cold tone that always sends chills down our bodies.

" That's absurd, we're only able to play one instrument at most." A pink haired female step forward and joined the argument, she's Megurine Luka, she's the one who always there for us, we always treated her as our " big sister "

" CV 03, this will not be a problem, I had hired accompanists for you, you'll be meeting them in the debut day." Our manager shot back coldly "But that leaves us no time for practice!" Rin yelled " Not another word! CV02, that's not in my concern nor Crypton's problem, it's your job to ensure that you'll meet my expectation in your debut."

" You could've at least called us by our name..." I muttered tears forming around my eyes, I just couldn't understand why our manager hate us that much and treated us that badly " I don't see a reason for calling you by your names, you don't even deserve it in the first place. "

Noticing the tears rolling down my cheek, Len clenched his fist and walked toward Kuroto " Bastard..." " I would stop if I were you if I were injured, then your dream would perish from realit-" before Kuroto could finish the sentence Len punched him in the face sending him flying across the room before crashing into the wall.

Kuroto falls onto the ground, groaning painfully, I was about to run toward our manager to help him, but Luka stopped me " He deserved it, after how he treated us all the time. At this point, he isn't our manager anymore. " I watched as Len walked toward Kuroto and spat " A dream with you in it doesn't worth keeping."

 **A few Hours Ago**

I walked out of the airport in Tokyo, that's when I receive a text message, my heart dropped a beat, one of the two accompanists Crypton had hired was sick and unable to attend my debut, oh no, what am I going to do, what am I going to do, without our manager, I won't be able to ask for a new accompanists!

So I decided to use the remaining time I have to search for an electric guitar player. As I walked pass through streets I sighed " How did it end up like this?" Kuroto was transported to the hospital, the doctor said his limbs were broke but was expected to make a full recovery in two months, and Crypton had responded that if we couldn't find a new manager within those months, Kuroto will remain as our manager which we all knows that it's not good.

" What should I do? Everyone has their own debut and tours in other places, but without his help, I won't be able to perform... " I sighed as a cold gust of wind snapped me out of my thought, that's when I saw a male in front me, he had his hood up covering his face, but he seems to be looking at my way, that's when I notice a large bag he's carrying at his back, my eyes widen as I stared at it, it has to be it! That has to be an electric guitar!

Without wasting any time, I rushed toward the male and asked him " You play electric guitar right?" " Well, Yea." he replied awkwardly " Oh right I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Hatsune Miku, and I need your help." " Eh?"

 _Author notes *_

 _And cut! Here's chapter one of this Vocaloid fanfic I've been wanting to write sorry for the short chapter but I don't think I'll be writing a lot of words for each chapter in this story._

 _You know those itchy feelings that just by imaging a story in my mind isn't good enough and I just have to write it out to satisfy myself? Cuz I have those._

 _Well anyway here's something I need to clear up, in this story, Meiko and Kaito had already made their debut way early then Miku and others, but don't worry, they will be in this story._

 _Feel free to leave a comment and til next chapter, seeeeeeya!_


	2. Chapter 2 It Must Be Fate

**Vocaloid Fanfic: Utopia Stage**

 **( Miku x OC )**

 ***Notes: I don't own Vocaloid, it belongs to Crypton Future Media, while I only own my OC**

 **Chapter 2: It Must Be Fate**

 **First person**

 **? POV**

"Eh?" Looking at the turquoise girl who's literally an inch away from pressing her lips against mine, thousand thought and question went through my mind.

Realizing her position, the girl who named Miku took a few steps back slightly blushing, I looked at her confused, why would a teen need my help? Well, guess there's only one way to find out " Uhh so why do you need my help?" I asked.

Miku sighed before pointing at the poster " Do you know about this?" " Yes I know, it's an event that allows people to make their debut." I answer " And I'm going to make my debut tonight, but then one of the accompanists can't come today." Miku explained.

Oh, so that's what it is " And I'm guessing that that missing spot is supposed to be an electric guitar player." Miku nodded " Can you help me? Please?" Miku asked with puppy eyes ahh don't look at me with those eyes!

I took my left fist out of my pocket, I glared at the shaking hand as memories of me abandoning my team slowly returned " Hello~?" I snapped out of my thought when Miku waved her hand in front of my face.

I clenched my left hand, ah this must be a chance given by gods, this is something I should've done five years ago, but this time instead of doing it for myself, it's for this girl in front of me.

" I don't really have a choice here do I?" I said followed with a nervous laugh, I removed my hood revealing my pure black hair and crimson eyes. I extended my left hand out, Miku took it as we did a handshake " My name is Kitano Ichiro, nice to meet you Miku-san" " You can just call me Miku Ichiro-san." " Same goes for you Miku."

We let go of each other's hand then Miku gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life " Thank you Ichiro." I smiled as I replied " You're welcome."

 **Miku's POV**

As we walked toward the venue, I started to explain my situation to Ichiro, well not all, I didn't tell him about me being a Vocaloid and how Len sent our Manager to the hospital, well Luka told me that he can't be count as our manager anymore so Kuroto-san.

I also gave him the music sheet of the song that we're going to perform " Did you composited this? It's amazing!" Ichiro praised as I slightly blushed " T-thanks for the praise."

Sometime after, we barely arrived at the venue on time for the registration, as we walked further into the building, I saw the accompanist in the distance, he had ocean blue hair and eyes, a jacket that matches his hair color with a white shirt underneath and jeans. I waved at him as we walked closer.

But his eyes widen and glared at Ichiro " You..." He spat " Akira..." Ichiro muttered with shame and regret in his eyes, this doesn't look good, does it? " You guys know each other?" " Yea, but I hope I never did." the boy named Akira spat.

" Let's go to the preparation room! There should be enough time for us to practice for a few times before the performance!" I yelled as I tried to change the topic, it would be bad if they continued, both of them nodded as I walked toward the preparation room.

 **Ichiro's POV**

As we followed behind Miku, silence filled the atmosphere " ...How are you doing." I broke the silence " I'm fine." he replied coldly "...How's...Misagi doing?" I hesitantly asked " That's none of your business." " Just let me know!" I raised my voice " She's sick." Akira replied " Oh..." " You know she still has hope for you, looks like she didn't overestimate you." Akira muttered loud enough for me to hear as he speeded up his pace.

Timeskip

Walking toward the stage, I already feel nervous, Miku had removed her hoodie, revealing a grey sleeveless shirt, green tie, and black detached sleeves, I also noticed a red tattoo of " 01 " on her left shoulder, which I doubt is there a meaning in it.

Standing on the stage in front of the crowds, the announcer has given the go sign, I felt the weight on my shoulders multiplied, butterflies in my stomach, my left hand trembling violently, but even so, I swear I won't run away ever again.

So I raised my hand up in the air, time seems to be slowing down as I brought my hand down, my fingers made contact with the string of the electric guitar as it produced the first sound of the music, not long after Akira swung his stick toward the drum. The performance had started.

 ** _* Insert song " Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru "_**

As the music started, I felt the weight gone from my shoulders, the butterflies disappeared from my stomach, the tremors of my hand vanished.

It's almost like magic, the voice of Miku, the sound of music and the cheering of the crowds mixing together. No, it's is magic itself, I felt like my instinct had been taken over by the music, it almost feels like it's grabbing my hands telling me which notes to play next.

And without realizing it, Miku had sung the last word of the lyrics, Akira had played the last beat of the song and my fingers had rubbed against the strings producing the last notes of the music, the performance had ended.

And I found myself looking at Miku the whole time, there's a strange feeling struck me in the heart, it's small and vague yet it stood out the most, her voice now echoes through my mind, the image of her smiling face emerged into my mind, then something came across my mind.

Am I in lov- No...Hell no! No no no no no way! I just met her like a few hours ago, that's literally impossible. I brought my hand up to my face, okay, calm down Ichiro, stay cool!

Then I heard the announcer instructed us to return to the preparation room as the crowds applauded " Don't think that this makes me forgive you." Akira muttered as he walked past me, instead of feeling shame or regret " Yes I know, that's why I'll work harder from now on so that I can make it up to you!" I felt encouraged as I yelled, taken back by my words " Hmph, suit yourself." Akira muttered as he left the stage with me following behind.

Timeskip

Walking past the crowded areas of Tokyo, I arrived at a small bar, that's where I currently work and live, the owner greeted me as I entered the empty bar " You're finally back." " What, you missed me or something?" I said as the owner laughed " It's quite lonely here when you have no customers you know, so you gonna do your daily routine tonight?"

I grabbed my electric guitar and walked toward the small stage that the bar has " You already know the answer do you?" I replied as I set up the speakers and mike. After I'm done, I closed my eyes as I raised my hand up ready to play the first notes, the owner smiled as I brought my hand down and started playing the song that I played every night.

 _ *** Insert song " Dramaturgy "**_

As the music started, memories of my past started to flood into my mind, from my childhood to that _incident_ to me abandoning my friends to my encounter with Miku.

Hatsune Miku, the girl I've helped today, but at the same time she's the one who've helped me, even she didn't know, she's the one who've allowed me to remove the weight on my shoulders.

My fingers rubbed against the strings playing out the last notes of the song, I sighed knowing that I probably won't be seeing her again, but then I heard something that I normally don't hear, clappings I opened my eyes, then I saw the girl I might have fall in love with, Hatsune Miku.

Upon looking at my bewildered face, Miku slightly chucked " You have a good voice Ichiro." " Uhh, thanks for the apprise? Wait b-but how I didn't even saw you enter." I asked I'm sure she isn't some kind of stealth master "I got a lot more question for you, that's why I followed you here, and you have your eyes shut." Miku explained, oh right, damn I curse my stupidity.

" Ichiro, what happened between you and Akira?" Miku asked, I sighed well it won't hurt to tell it " When I was a student, I, Akira and another girl named Misagi formed a little band, I and Misagi would play the electric guitar and do the vocals while Akira would play the drum, we would practice every day while planning for our debut, but five years ago, on the day of the debut, I quit."

" Why?" Miku asked as I raised my shaking left hand " Because I have essential tremor, I fear that under the pressure, my hand would tremble more and mess up the performance, Akira was right, I'm a pathetic coward." " That's not true! You performed well today!" Miku yelled as she grabbed my left hand.

A few seconds later, Miku realized what she's doing, she let go of my hand as she blushed " Thank you Miku." silence went over the bar before Miku spoke up " Hey Ichiro, just now when I heard you sing that song, I felt sadness in it, is it something about your past too?" that question stroke me hard, well it's not the question itself but the answer.

My face darkens as I clenched my right fist then I brought my hands up to my forehead, memories of that _incident_ started to flood my mind, noticing this Miku snapped me out of it " It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." " Thanks for understanding Miku."

Silence filled the bar again " So what about you? You seem to be having a bigger trouble then your debut when I met you." feeling a lot better I asked as Miku sighed " It's a long story " Miku then told me about her friends and their manager who had treated them like shit, then a week ago her friend Len finally snapped and he sent their manager to the hospital with a single punch, wow that's a lot of force required.

" And now, if we don't find a new manager, Kuroto-san will returns as our manager again..." Miku sighed " If you're looking for a manager, there's one right next to you!" returned from the kitchen, the owner said as Miku widen her eyes and look at me " What!? No, I'm not!" I yelled " But you will be, you haven't forgotten what I've taught you did you? " " Well no." " Then you're fine!" the owner said as he patted me in the back.

Well after I discovered that the owner is a former manager of a famous artist, out of curiosity, I've requested him to teach me knowledge about this topic, but never in the world I would've thought that this knowledge would be put into use.

Miku looked at me with the puppy eyes again, ahh stop looking at me with those eyes! I rubbed my hand against my hair " I don't really have a choice here do I?" that was the second time I've said that sentence today, and I don't regret it.

Knowing the meaning behind those words, Miku gave me the same smiled and words " Thank you Ichiro."

I blushed as I thought to myself, this must be fate.

 _*Author notes_

 _Annnnnnnd cut! Here's chapter 2 of this Vocaloid fanfic, pretty much up till this chapter is all about the introduction, but don't worry, the main story is getting close. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _Feel free to leave a comment and til next chapter, Ciao!_


End file.
